1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a caption is displayed and synchronized with an image or a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), processes a received signal and outputs an image and sound. The received signal may contain a subtitle, a translation or other captioning. The display apparatus may extract the caption from the received signal and provide the caption while synchronizing it with the image or the sound.
However, for example, in terms of processing a translation or the like caption, it may take time to process the caption because caption data processed by translating the caption data extracted from the received signal may be needed. Such time taken in processing the caption may cause the caption to be delayed and thus not properly synchronized with the image or the sound. In particular, if an external server is used for processing the caption, it may take much time in communication using the network and therefore the delay of the caption will become a serious problem.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus may receive a signal through a connected set-top box. In this case, the caption is not included in encoded caption data but rather, is simply contained in the image. Therefore, in this case, it is impossible to decode and extract the caption data from the signal, and another method is needed to extract the caption. If another method is employed for extracting the caption, it will take more time to process the caption, thereby causing a problem.